John Morrison
|nomes de ringue =John Hennigan John Morrison Johnny Blaze Johnny Nitro Johnny Onyx Johnny Spade Johnny Superstar Johnny Mundo Johnny Impact |data de nascimento =3 de outubro de 1979 |local de nascimento =Los Angeles, Califórnia |peso =100 kg |altura =1.85 m |treinado por =Al Snow Bill DeMott Ivory Nick Dinsmore |estilo =Brawler High-Flyer |estréia=27 de janeiro de 2003 |retirada= }} John Randall Hennigan (Los Angeles, 3 de outubro de 1979) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue John Morrison. Carreira *World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE :*Tough Enough e primeiras aparições (2002–2005) :*Reinados como campeão (2005–2006) :*ECW World Champion (2006–2007) :*Dupla com The Miz (2007–2009) :*Intercontinental Champion (2009–2010) :*Busca por campeonatos e demissão (2010–2011) *Circuito Independente (2012–2019) *Lucha Underground (2014–2018) *Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide (2015–2018) *Impact Wrestling (2017–2019) *Retorno a WWE (2019-presente) No wrestling *'Finishers' :*'Moonlight Drive' (Corkscrew Neckbreaker) - 2007 - presente :*'Starship Pain' (Split-Legged Corkscrew Moonsault) 2007 - Presente :*'Nitro Blast' (Superkick) - 2004-2005; 2008 *'Signature Moves' :*'Standing Shooting Star Press' - 2005-2006 (como finsiher) e 2009 - Presente (como Signature) :*'Flying Chuck Kick' (Springboard Roundhouse Kick) :*Belly to Back Wheelbarrow Facebuster *'Ataques' :*Dancing Leg Drop :*European Uppercut :*Fintar Plancha, seguido de um Baseball Slide :*Inverted Headlock Backbreaker seguido de um chute na barriga e de um Capoeira Kick :*Variações de Corkscrew Moonsault ::*Springboard ::*Standing :*Várias Forearm Smashes em um oponente caído :*Reverse Roundhouse Kick :*Running Knee Strike em um oponente sentado :*Russian Legsweep :*Spinning Heel Kick :*Springboard ou Slingshot Elbow Drop :*Step-Up Jumping High Kick :*STO Backbreaker seguido de um Russian Legsweep, ou um STO, ou um Neckbreaker Slam *'Apelidos' :*"The Shaman Of Sexy" :*"The Tuesday Night Delight/The Friday Night Delight" :*"The Guru Of Greatness" :*"The New Face Of Extreme :*"The A-list Elitist" *'Managers' :*Melina Perez (enquanto fazia parte do MNM) :*Nikki Bella e Brie Bella :*Layla :*Jillian Hall *'Temas de entrada' :*''"Papparazzi" de WCW Até-2007'' :*'"Ain't No Make Believe" 2007-presente' Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|200px|Morrison [[WWE Intercontinental Championship|Intercontinental, Word Tag e WWE Tag Team Champion]] *'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' :*AAA Mega Championship (1 vez) :*AAA Latin American Championship (1 vez) :*AAA World Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' :*FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Impact Wrestling' :*Impact World Championship (1 vez) *'Next Generation Wrestling' :*NGW World Championship (1 vez) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Joey Mercury *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team do Ano (2005) - com Joey Mercury - com Joey Mercury :*PWI classificou na posição 24 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2017. *'WWE' :*ECW Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (3 vezes) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) - com Joey Mercury (3) e The Miz (1) (Mais reinados) :*WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com The Miz :*Tough Enough vencedor com Matt Cappotelli :*Slammy Award de Tag Team of the Year (2008) – com The Miz :*Slammy Award for Best WWE.com Exclusive (2008) – com The Miz *'World Series Wrestling' :*WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Fan Xperience' :*WWFX Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Tag Team of the Year (2008) Ligações externas *John Morrison no WWE Alumni *Perfil no Online World of Wrestling J